In Your Loving Arms
by Chris Rudy
Summary: Two couples have moved to France in search of an important figure to one of the four. On the way, they get wrapped into a fight with what seems to be the impossible: a malevolent artificial intelligence. They must team up with a certain group of students to help them fight this virus. (Thanks to Flautist4ever for the cover.) (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1: New Allies

**In Your Loving Arms**

**Two couples have moved to France to help find someone of great importance. In the process of finding this person, they get involved with a war between a certain group of students and an evil AI. Now, they must help these students fight this AI while searching for this important person.**

**Anne Marshall belongs to AquaDestiny'sEmbrace**

**Dylan Enheart belongs to I heart Lyoko**

**Chris Carver, Kate Walker, and Vanessa Stevens belong to me.**

**I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters.**

* * *

As Chris, Kate, Anne, and Dylan stood outside the gates of Kadic Academy, Chris looked at the other three.

"Thank you guys so much for coming to help me." He said with a smile.

"You're my boyfriend, Chris. I'd do ANYTHING to make you happy." Kate said.

"Yeah, man. You're our friend." Dylan said to him. Anne simply smiled and nodded at him.

"Okay. Let's head inside and get enrolled." Chris said.

After they told the secretary they needed to speak with Delmas, they walked into the principal's office.

"Ah. There you four are." He said to them as they approached his desk. He handed them both room keys and their schedules.

"Now, Mr. Enheart and Mr. Carver will share a room, as will Ms. Marshall and Ms. Walker." Delmas said, making the four of them smile.

"Thank you, sir." Chris said, then the four of them left and headed for the dormitories. Chris and Dylan kissed their girlfriends, then went to find their room.

Anne and Kate walked up to the girls' dorms when they ran into a raven haired girl.

"Well, well, well. You two must be the new girls." She greeted unenthusiastically.

"Yeah. I'm Kate, and this is Anne." Kate said, but could tell the girl didn't care.

"Who are you?" Anne asked.

"The daughter of the principal, Sissi." The girl, Sissi, said.

"Well, Sissi. I can tell what kind of person you are: A snob." Kate remarked, earning a glare from Sissi.

"You kidding me? I am the star, the diva of this school."

"'Diva' sounds about right. I don't know about 'star'." Anne said, making herself and Kate laugh, while Sissi went wide eyed with fury.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT?!" She shouted, then stomped downstairs.

Anne looked at Kate and smirked. "That… was a good one." She said.

"You said it, Annie." Kate agreed.

After that, the two best friends went to try and find their room when a girl with pink hair walked to them.

"Hi." She greeted with a smile. "You two must be the new students. I'm Aelita."

"I'm Anne, and this is my best friend, Kate." Anne introduced.

"Nice to meet you both. You guys looking for your room?" Aelita asked, and the girls nodded.

Aelita kindly took the paper and looked at them with a smile. "That's next to my room. Come on, I'll show you."

The three girls walked to Aelita's room and she pointed to the room on the right. "Here you two go." She said when her phone went off.

"Hello?" She answered.

_"Aelita, XANA's launched another attack!"_ A voice said. Unfortunately, Anne and Kate heard and rose an eyebrow.

"Okay, Jeremy. I'm on my way." Aelita said, then hung up.

"Sorry, girls, but I've gotta go." Aelita said, then took off running. Kate called Chris.

_"Hey, baby. What's up?"_ He answered.

"A girl named Aelita just took off. Anne and I don't know all the details, but we heard someone mention a name. XANA, I think." She replied.

_"No kidding. Some guy named Jeremy just took off on us as well."_

"Something's not right."

_"I say we follow them."_

"Agreed."

With that, the four of them followed Aelita, Jeremy, and a few other students to a manhole.

"What the hell would they be doing in the sewers?" Dylan asked.

"Who knows? Let's follow them." Kate said.

The four made their way down to the sewers. Chris took one look at the water and gagged.

"I got one word: Nasty." He thought aloud.

"No shit." Anne muttered, holding her nose.

The four of them then walked through the sewers until they found a ladder.

"OH, THANK GOD!" Kate shouted as they all climbed up and onto a bridge. "Wait. What would those guys want in this factory?" Dylan asked.

"Let's find out." Chris said, then they ran inside. Anne stopped as soon as she and the others reached a couple of ropes.

"Jesus Christ, that's high." She said, causing her boyfriend to place a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll be okay, baby. I promise." Dylan assured her.

Anne shakily nodded. "O-Okay." She stammered. Chris and Dylan slid down the ropes first, followed by the girls. When she grasped the rope, Anne shut her visible eye tightly, then slid down.

Chris held back the urge to crack a joke when Anne glared at him.

"Not. One. Word. Carver." She growled, making Chris widen his eyes behind his sunglasses as he nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." He said. The two couples then walked to an elevator shaft. Anne reached out to press a button when Kate grabbed her arm.

"Hold on, Anne. Who knows if this thing still works?" She asked when Chris pressed the button, bringing an elevator up to them.

"Well, it's working." Dylan said bluntly.

"Let's see where it leads." Anne said as all four piled into the elevator.

The elevator took them down to a sort of lab with a computer.

"Whoa!" Dylan said when someone gasped in the seat in front of them. The chair turned around to reveal a boy in a brown turtleneck, light brown jeans with blue stripes running down both sides and glasses on.

"JEREMY?!" Dylan and Chris exclaimed.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Jeremy asked.

"We could ask you the same thing." Anne said.

_"What's going on, Jeremy?" _A familiar voice Anne and Kate recognized asked.

"Is that you, Aelita?!" Kate asked.

_"KATE?!" _Aelita asked.

_"What's going on, Jeremy?"_ Another girl's voice asked.

"Chris, Dylan, Anne, and Kate followed us to the factory." Jeremy replied.

_"WHAT?!" _Five voices shouted.

"What the hell is all this?" Dylan asked.

_"We don't have time to explain! Einstein, we're getting pinned down and flanked everywhere!"_ Another voice said.

Jeremy looked at the two couples and sighed. "Oh, I am so out of my mind. You four take that elevator one more level down. There are three cabins. You guys have to help the others." Jeremy said.

"Well, where are they?" Kate asked.

"In a virtual world called Lyoko."

"Okay, I'd like to wake up now." Chris said.

"I swear, it's the truth."

"Okay." Dylan said slowly.

The four reluctantly walked back into the elevator, took it one more level down, and saw three cylinders.

Anne and Kate stepped into two of them. "The girls are in position, Jeremy." Chris said.

_"Okay. Transfer Anne. Transfer Kate."_

The doors closed, surprising the girls.

_"Scanner Anne. Scanner Kate."_

Suddenly, a blast of air sent the girls' hair out of their faces.

_"Virtualization."_

After a few seconds, the scanners opened.

"What the hell did you do, Jeremy?" Chris demanded.

_"Relax, okay? They're on Lyoko."_

"Okay, then. Send us in after them." Dylan ordered.

_"Okay. Step inside."_ Jeremy said, and the two boys slowly entered the cabins.

_"Transfer Chris. Transfer Dylan."_

The doors closed behind them, surprising the two.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Chris asked.

_"Scanner Chris. Scanner Dylan."_

Suddenly, the same blast of air the girls felt hit them.

_"Virtualization."_

"WHOA!" Chris shouted after falling several feet to the ground of a desert. He landed on his face. "Ouch." He muttered as he stood up. He then heard a thud and turned to see Dylan landed on his ass.

Everyone's outfit had changed. Chris looked down at himself and saw he had an all-black ninja outfit. "Okay. I don't feel at all like Storm Shadow." He said sarcastically.

He then looked at his girlfriend. "You look awesome, Katie." He said.

Kate was dressed in an ODST armor. She had a sniper rifle on her back, a combat knife on her left shoulder, a Boltshot on her right thigh, and plasma grenades on both sides of her chest.

"Yeah, you do." Dylan said. Everyone looked at him.

He had a US Marine Corps uniform with black camouflage, black combat boots, a black solder plate carrier system, black fingerless combat gloves, a black balaclava, and a United States version of an enhanced combat helmet. His weapons were his Beretta M9 pistol, an NR-40 combat knife, an RGD-5 hand grenade, and an M16A4 assault rifle.

"You look awesome, baby. How do I like?" Anne asked.

The three turned to her to see she had a red coat with a black flame pattern at the bottom that ended a few inches above her ankles, a green vest over a black long sleeved shirt with blue pants and blue sandals. On her right leg was a kunai holster. Attached to her hip was a pouch. Kate reached into it and pulled out a shuriken and a kunai.

"Like a badass." Dylan said.

Chris frowned. "I don't have any weapons on me." He said as he looked himself over until he saw two hilts sticking out of his side. He grasped the hilts, then pulled them out to reveal them to be Sai daggers. "Awesome! My favorite weapons!" He said as he spun them around in his hands.

_"Okay, you guys. The others are a bit further than where you guys are." _Jeremy said.

"That you, Jeremy?" Dylan asked.

_"Yeah. I'm talking to you guys from the factory."_

"How far are your friends?" Chris asked.

_"About 72 degrees east from your location."_

"So…what? You expect us to run there?" Chris asked.

_"Well, I do have a few vehicles that I can send you."_

"Do it." Anne requested.

_"Okay. Two vehicles on their way."_

After a few seconds, a one wheeled motorcycle and a hovercraft-like vehicle appeared in front of them.

"Dibs on the bike." Chris called as he and Kate mounted it.

Anne and Dylan sighed with annoyance, but got on the hovercraft.

_"Careful, Chris. Ulrich doesn't like anyone riding the Overbike. Yumi's the same way with the Overwing."_

"I take it Anne and I are on the Overwing?" Dylan inquired.

_"Yes, but I'll work on some vehicles for you guys later. For now, HURRY!"_

"Okay, okay. We're going." Chris said as he floored the Overbike with Dylan driving the Overwing.

They arrived to see five other kids fighting off block-shaped monsters. Chris looked at Kate to see a plasma grenade in her hand. He smirked and floored the Overbike. He hit a ramp and flew above one of the monsters.

"Grenade!" She shouted, then threw the grenade on the monster. It stuck to the monster and exploded after a second, blasting the monster to pieces. Chris drove the Overbike back to the five.

"Need some help, y'all?" He asked when a guy dressed as a samurai glared at them.

"What are you two doing on my bike?" He asked.

"Nice to see you, too." Chris said.

"You must be Ulrich." Kate guessed.

"Yeah, that's me." Ulrich said as Dylan and Anne flew in on the Overwing. Anne had a kunai in her hand. Dylan began to fly in a circle above one of the monsters. Anne lined up her throw and threw it at a symbol on the monster, destroying it.

"Why the hell are you two on my ride?" A girl dressed like a geisha asked, glaring at the couple as they approached.

"So, you're Yumi." Anne inquired.

"Yes, I am, but I don't like other people riding my ride."

_"I'll work on programming vehicles for them later. For now, Chris, Anne, Dylan, and Kate. Try to see what powers you have."_ Jeremy said.

"Well, seeing as how Anne's dressed like she's from Naruto, I'd say her powers similar to his." Chris said.

Anne looked thoughtful, then tried it. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" She shouted and a clone of herself appeared next to her.

Kate saw one of the monsters sneaking up on someone dressed like a purple cat and pushed it away from him. "HELL YEAH! I GOT THE FORCE, BITCHES!" She gloated as she pushed another monster off the edge.

Chris had his Sais in his hands as he faced a monster. Suddenly, he disappeared, making Kate worried.

"Jeremy, what happened to my boyfriend?!" She asked as the monster Chris was facing was destroyed. He then became visible again.

"Invisibility?! AWESOME!" He shouted.

The last monster approached Dylan, but time slowed down around him. He pulled out his pistol and shot the monster, destroying it.

"Nice. I'll call that 'Dead-Eye'." Dylan said.

_"Nice work, you guys. But it looks like some Hornets are on their way."_

"Great." Dylan muttered.

Chris smirked. "You still afraid of hornets?" He joked.

Dylan frowned. "You still afraid of tight spaces?" He retorted.

Kate rolled her eyes and pushed a swarm of insect-looking monsters away from them.

"Okay. Now what?" Dylan asked.

"Now this." Aelita replied as she ran to a tower. As she did, the purple cat approached Kate as she took her helmet off.

"I'm Odd. You're cute." He said to her. Chris frowned and pointed a Sai at the cat's throat.

"Back off, hairball. She's with me." He warned.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know." Odd said, then backed away from Kate. He looked at Anne, only to see Dylan had his arm around her. Chris looked at Ulrich.

"He has a rep at Kadic for dating just about every girl." Ulrich replied.

Chris nodded. "Ah. Okay."

"He called me cute when he first met me." Aelita said when she exited the tower.

"Wow. He met you one second and already he was hitting on you?" Anne asked with a tone of disbelief.

Aelita nodded. Just then, she disappeared.

"Jeremy, did you just rematerialize Aelita?" Dylan asked.

_"Yep, but because there's only three scanners, I bring everyone back three at a time."_

"Cool." Kate said as she and William were also devirtualized. Anne, Dylan, and Yumi were devirtualized next, then Chris, Ulrich, and Odd were devirtualized. Once they were out of the scanners, they joined everyone else in the lab.

"Well, that was fun." Chris said.

"Well, since you guys were scanned, that makes you immune to the Returns to the Past." Jeremy said.

"Then… does that mean we're part of your little team now?" Kate cautiously asked, earning nods from the six.

"Great." Anne said with a smile as Dylan rose an eyebrow.

"Wait. Where's Chris?" He asked.

Kate widened her eyes when she saw her other half had vanished.

"He's on the bridge. It looks like he's holding something and crying." Aelita said.

"Zoom in." Anne said.

Jeremy zoomed the camera in and everyone saw Chris holding a picture of a black haired woman.

"Who's that in the picture?" Odd asked.

"She, my friend, is the reason the four of us are in France. She's my boyfriend's mother, Vanessa. We heard last that she was here in France. So we booked a flight and flew here." Kate explained.

Aelita looked saddened. "My mom's missing as well." She thought aloud, sniffling, prompting Yumi to wrap Aelita in her arms.

"We'll find her, Aelita. And Vanessa. We'll help him find her." Yumi announced, earning nods in agreement from her friends and smiles from Anne, Dylan, and Kate.

"Thanks, guys." Kate said.

"No problem." William said.

**That's chapter one. Will the Lyoko Warriors succeed in finding Vanessa and Anthea? Find out as the story progresses. I hope you guys like this story. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: Brother and Sister Reunited

**Author's note: Two special guests will become part of this story. Thanks to I heart Lyoko for letting me use them.**

Chris sat on his bed the next morning and put on his sunglasses on. Dylan looked at him.

"You shouldn't hide them. They never bothered me about mine." Dylan said.

"No. I won't do it. Not until I'm ready." Chris said.

"Alright…" Dylan said.

"Come on. I'm starving."

"Same here."

With that, the two walked out of their room, headed downstairs, met up with their girlfriends, then walked to the cafeteria. When they arrived, they sat at their own table when the other Lyoko Warriors walked up to them.

"I've got some new vehicles for you guys." Jeremy said to the four new teammates.

"Yeah?" Dylan asked.

"Yep. For Chris, I made a Spyder Bike. For Kate, I programmed a Ghost, to match her Halo look. For Dylan, I created something I call a Panzercycle. And for Anne, I programmed a motorscooter."

"Cool." Anne said.

"Yep. So, are we all up to try and find my mom after school today?" Chris asked.

"Absolutely." The others said.

"Great. Again, I can't thank you guys enough for helping me."

"Don't mention it, man." Odd said.

After breakfast, they went to their classes. Aelita looked down and Chris looked at her. "What's wrong, Aelita?"

"I miss my brother." She replied.

"What's his name?" Kate asked.

"Chase."

"Someone call me?" A boy asked.

Just then, two teenagers walked to them. One had messy dark brown hair similar to Aelita's, but it was shorter. He also had two different color eyes, one green, one blue, and wore a black leather jacket over a white T-shirt, blue jeans and black colored combat boots. He had a knife hidden by his jacket and a pistol in a holster that stuck out on his right leg.

The girl with him had shiny and wavy shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, a scar on her left arm and wore a blue long sleeved shirt under a light blue shirt, dark blue jeans, white cowboy boots, a green wristwatch, and a silver necklace with a pink heart pendant.

"CHASE?!" Aelita, Dylan, and Anne all said at once.

"Yep." The boy, Chase, replied. Aelita and Anne tackle hugged him. After a few minutes, they let go.

Chris looked at Dylan. "If Chase is Aelita's brother, wouldn't that make her your step-sister?"

"Yeah, I think it would." Dylan replied.

Chris nodded. "Who do you think the chick is?"

"That's Jennifer, Chase's girlfriend."

"She say what her last name is?"

"If I tell y'all, you'd better not laugh." Jennifer said.

"We won't. Not all of us won't at least." Jeremy said.

"Hudson." Jennifer said.

As Jeremy predicted, Odd laughed uncontrollably.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get it all out of your system." Jennifer said to him.

"That must get annoying." Anne said.

"You have no idea." Jennifer said.

"Based on your accent, Jen, I'd say you're from the South." Chris said.

Jennifer smirked. "Yep. Born and raised in Dallas, Texas."

"Nice."

After that, they all went to their classes. Odd rose an eyebrow at Chris. "Hey, Chris."

"Yeah, Odd?"

"Why do you wear those sunglasses?"

Chris stiffened. "I don't want to talk about it." He said simply, then kept walking.

"Come on." Odd persisted when Dylan grabbed him by his shirt.

"Leave. Him. Alone." He said sternly and Odd nodded in fear. Dylan then let go and walked to his friend.

Everyone then went to class. When lunch came around, Chase and Jennifer sat with the team. Jeremy's laptop went off, indicating XANA was attacking. The ten of them took off running, unaware that Chase and Jennifer were following them.

When they reached to manhole in the park, Jennifer and Chase were confused.

"What the hell?" Chase asked.

"Let's find out what they're up to." Jennifer said. With that, the couple followed them.

Eventually, the couple reached a factory and rose an eyebrow.

"Why the hell would they be here in a goddamn factory of all things?" Jennifer asked.

"Hell if I know. Let's keep following them. We may get some answers." Chase replied.

The couple followed right behind the team and then saw an elevator shaft when they reached the factory floor. Jennifer pushed the button and the elevator came up and they got in.

"Wait a minute. I've been here before." Chase said as the door closed.

"You have?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah. Ten years ago when me, my dad, and my sister were trying to avoid these government agents."

"Wow."

The door opened into the lab and Jeremy saw them.

"Why are you guys here?" Jeremy asked.

_"Who's in the lab with you, Einstein?" _Chris asked.

"Chase and Jennifer."

_"WHAT?!" _Chris, Aelita, Anne, Yumi, William, Ulrich, Odd, Kate, and Dylan asked.

"They must've followed us."

_"Send them to help us." _Aelita said. _"We're still in the scanner room, anyway."_

"Okay." Jeremy said as Chase and Jennifer went down to the scanner room.

Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi got in the scanners first.

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Odd."

The scanners closed.

"Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Yumi. Scanner Odd."

The trio were scanned, then the scanners opened up for the next trio, which consisted of Aelita, William, and Chris.

"Transfer Aelita. Transfer William. Transfer Chris."

The scanners closed again.

"Scanner Aelita. Scanner William. Scanner Chris."

They were scanned.

"Virtualization."

They were virtualized onto Lyoko then the scanners opened again and Dylan, Kate, and Anne stepped into them.

"Transfer Dylan. Transfer Kate. Transfer Anne."

The scanners closed.

"Scanner Dylan. Scanner Kate. Scanner Anne."

They were scanned.

"Virtualization."

Finally, Chase and Jennifer were next.

"Transfer Chase. Transfer Jennifer."

The scanners closed.

"Scanner Chase. Scanner Jennifer."

They were scanned into the computer.

"Virtualization."

They landed in the Ice Sector. Chase had a US Army combat uniform with a Universal Camouflage Pattern, an Advanced Combat Helmet, an Improved Outer Tactical Vest, tan colored Army Combat Boots, and tan colored gloves. His weapons were his Colt M1911, a KA-BAR combat knife, an M67 Frag grenade, and an M4A1 Assault rifle.

Jennifer had a brown cowboy hat, black cowboy boots, dark brown colored chaps, spurs, grey fingerless gloves, and a light brown colored vest with a white undershirt. Her weapons were a Colt Single Action Army revolver, a hatchet, and an M14 EBR sniper rifle.

"Nice." Jennifer said as she looked at herself, then the others.

"We'd best hurry. Where's the tower, Jeremy?" Chris asked as their vehicles materialized and Aelita waved her hand over her bracelet and spread her wings.

_"I accidentally sent you guys to the wrong Sector. The tower is located 49 degrees west in the Mountain Sector." _Jeremy said as a T-Rex motorcycle appeared. _"Chase and Jennifer, the T-Rex is for you two."_

"Sweet." They both said as they climbed in.

"Nearest Way Tower, Jeremy?" Aelita asked.

_"Just a little further North."_

"We're on it." Chris said as he floored his Byke with the others trailing him. They made it to the Mountain Sector and then headed to the tower, only to find it well guarded by a Kankrelat, a Tarantula, two Megatanks, three Krabs, and four Bloks.

"Okay. 11 of them and 11 of us." Aelita said.

"Dibs on the Krabs." Kate, Anne, and Chris said then floored their vehicle to deal with the Krabs.

"I'll take the Tarantula." Ulrich said then drew one of his sabers and drove to the Tarantula.

"Yumi, Odd, Dylan, and I will deal with the Bloks." Aelita said as they took off to deal with the monsters.

"I'll take the Kankrelat." William said then used his Supersmoke to reach the Kankrelat, which left the Megatanks to Chase and Jennifer. They floored the T-Rex and took out the Megatanks as the others took out the rest of the monsters.

"It's up to you now, Princess." Chris said as Aelita ran into the tower. She made it to the center of the platform, levitated, backflipped, and then placed her hand on the interface when she was on the upper platform.

Aelita

CODE: LYOKO

"Tower deactivated." She said as the tower turned white.

After the team was rematerialized, they informed Chase and Jennifer of their after school plans to try and find Chris's mother, Vanessa.

"We'll help out." Chase said.

"Absolutely." Jennifer said.

With that, the team scattered throughout the town, showing several people a picture of Vanessa and asking if they'd seen her, but the people who were asked all shook their heads.

The team met back up at Kadic.

"Well?" Chris asked, only to receive the shaking of heads from his teammates. He looked down, feeling very depressed. Kate hugged her boyfriend.

"We'll find her, babe. I promise." She told him.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys." Chris said.

With that, the team went to eat dinner, then went to their rooms and fell asleep.

**That's chapter two. Y'all know the procedure.**


End file.
